


Down with a Blast

by Destiny_in_the_Universe



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Pepper Potts, F/M, Kidnapped Tony Stark, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, Pepper has to rescue Tony, Protective Pepper Potts, Rescue Missions, Tony Needs Saving, but what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_in_the_Universe/pseuds/Destiny_in_the_Universe
Summary: Pepper Potts, of course, has to save her idiot husband from another recent kidnappingAlternatively,Pepper is a badass





	Down with a Blast

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first take on badass Pepper, and I hope you all come to enjoy it as much as I have. Writing it was an intense amount of fun, but now I get to work on a bigger piece that hopefully I can release soon

The surge of sudden fury and exasperation rushed at her in waves, stalking into the empty meeting room as the door slammed shut behind her. She had no idea what to think about this, sending her into a frenzied state before she mentally pushed the thought away and focused on trying to deal with the matter at hand. 

“What do you mean you can’t find him?” 

Her words were spoken with a leveled tone, though there was an icy undertone which showed she wasn’t all too pleased with what was going on. Pepper Potts-Stark was not in a rather amused mood, especially after the lovely phone call she had just received. 

“ _ I am merely telling you what I know. Mr. Stark has vanished and no one can find them _ ,” the person, who had been meant to be the driver, explained. 

Pepper scowled, the fiery redhead looking downright unamused with the current revelation. A small growl escaped her throat, as she added, her words laced with the sharpest of tones, “you had better hope he is found or you will be entirely out of a job when this is over.” 

Being CEO of Stark Industries was nothing in comparison to the alarming need to protect her husband, especially after the family’s entire ordeal. Pepper spurred directly into action, the woman making her way into her husband’s workshop and entering after accessing the code, the soft clacking of her heels being the only noise evident throughout the hallway. 

She was exceptionally thankful that Tony had entrusted her with knowledge of the workshop and was immediately greeted by the AI known as JARVIS. 

_ “Good afternoon, Mrs. Stark.”  _

Pepper released an exhale, trying to keep herself from getting too agitated thanks to the disappearance of Tony. She had been placed in these situations before, considering the fact that Tony was also Iron Man and seemed to have a notorious habit of placing himself into dangerous situations, most of which got him captured or injured in some way. 

As frustrated as she was, she couldn’t deny the ounce of nervousness she felt at the thought of Tony being hurt. 

“Find me Tony’s address,” she replied coolly, fed up with this nonsense. 

“ _ I will see to it that you find Sir’s location.”  _

Once she had finally received her husband’s location, Pepper smirked silently to herself before she went off in search of the suit that Tony had given to her in case anything were to happen during an absence. The sight of it only caused her to let loose a small chuckle, and even she couldn’t help but feel a rush of adrenaline when she put it on. 

The suit came to life when she placed it on, taking wind of her vitals and ascending once she was at a safe distance from Stark Industries. Reaching the location had been easy enough, though now she had to deal with the fact there were people who wouldn’t hesitate to shoot if they saw her flying in. 

Landing over the fence of the facility, Pepper frowned at how oddly vacant the place seemed. She couldn’t shake the thought that something was wrong, and despite this, she moved forward, taking into note the apparent lack of guards.

It was way too easy and being the wife of Tony Stark himself certainly led way to the fact something was wrong. 

Pepper was immediately greeted by a guard the moment she actually entered the compound. Suddenly fueled by aggravation, she swung a metal fist at the guy, spinning around easily as she panted and her vitals were very evidently spiked as a result of this. 

“Where is he?” She growled out, taking a step forward. 

She looked intimidating in the suit that had come to be called Rescue, an adequate name for what she had come to do. 

“I- I don’t know what you’re-” 

A dangerous hiss escaped her lips as she knocked the man into the wall, her eyes darkening. 

“Tony Stark. Where. Is. He?” 

The guard must have been that dense because he attempted to struggle against Rescue, which in turn did nothing when the suit pressed him tighter to the wall. He gasped at the enhanced strength, yet he refused to speak. 

With a sharp sigh, Pepper released him and let the guard drop like a sack of weight onto the ground. She wasn’t in the mood for playing around, yet she also didn’t adhere to violence unless she truly needed to. 

Judging by the other’s position, she likely had bruised him, possibly given him a concussion or at worst, injured the ribs though Pepper still didn’t seem all too bothered at the moment. She frowned, trying to pinpoint Tony’s exact location in the compound yet received nothing since her husband likely wasn’t in his suit. 

Well, this was getting unbearably annoying. 

There was a brief moment of silence and the CEO kept moving forward, her suit giving her guidance through the compound yet she was still extremely careful since this was foreign territory. 

She stopped out of nowhere, hearing two distinct voices and she bit her lip to keep from saying anything since the last thing she needed was to be discovered ahead of time. 

“... aw, well thanks! I wasn’t aware that I needed to be punched in order to have a good time, pooky bear,” the familiar voice of Tony rang out. 

Pepper briefly rolled her eyes in exasperated fondness, though she knew she had to act and fast. She smiled to herself as she strode into the room, knocking Tony’s kidnapper into the wall with a shove. 

“Rescue!” 

The grin on Tony’s face despite the split lip and bruised eye sent Pepper into a fit of anger, removing the mask on her face to reveal her expression. She scowled at him, “you are so sleeping on the couch tonight.” 


End file.
